He's My Person
by parker2010
Summary: What will it take for Cristina Yang to realize Owen is her person?
1. Chapter 1

He's My Person

Disclaimer : I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of the characters :)

It had been three weeks since Owen had left the firehouse. He knew how much he had hurt Cristina. All though she was the only woman he would ever love, he had to let her go. He knew that if he ever stood a chance of regaining her trust and her love that it had to be on her terms.

It had been a busy three weeks for Cristina. She had passed the board with flying colors and was being pursued by several hospitals all over the country. She had just completed her last interview with a hospital in LA. It had gone very well and she felt like this might just be the job for her. She would be working side by side with one of the nations top cardiac surgeons. It would be a fresh start for her. She headed to have a quick dinner with her mother and step father and before catching a flight back to Seattle.

It was a quiet night in the ER. Owen sat at the main ER desk wishing for some action. He needed something to keep his mind of his failing marriage. Suddenly a call came in at the desk... a plane crash. The plane had flown from LA to Seattle and crashed upon landing. There were going to be several injuries.

Owens heart stopped immediately... was this Cristina's plane? He immediately went to his email to check his wife's flight itinerary. He breathed a sigh of relief as he read the email. Her plane did not land until later in the night. This would definitely keep him distracted!

Pagers went off all over the hospital as staff gathered for a briefing on what was happening. Within 15 minutes patients started to arrive. Thankful most were relatively minor injuries but they kept the staff hopping. Owen was in the middle of overseeing all the activities and giving orders when his cell phone rang.

Mrs. Rubenstein popped up on the caller id. Why in the world was she calling. Cristina must have told her about the separation. He really did not have time to talk about this right now.

"Dr. Hunt" Owen said as he reluctantly answered the phone. "Owen, it is Helen Rubenstein. I just saw on the news that there has been a plane crash and the flight had been out of LA." Owen heard the worry in her voice and immediately began to reassure her. "Mrs. Rubenstein don't worry. I already checked Cristina's itinerary, her flight lands later tonight." "Owen she decided to take an early flight. Didn't she call and tell you. I am positive she was on that plane. Please find her Owen. Take care of my baby." she cried. "I will. I need to go. I will call you as soon as I have some information." Owen said.

All of the sudden he couldn't breath. His world was crashing down. He had to get in touch with Cristina. At that moment Teddy was by his side. "Owen we need you now," she said. Something was different in her voice. It was the first time since Henry's death that she had spoke to him without a bitterness in her voice. "Teddy, I can't right now. I have to try to get in touch with Cristina. Just handle it." he said. "Owen," Teddy said. He turned to face her. Her voice was stern but full of compassion. He knew by the look in her eyes something was wrong. "Owen they just brought a patient in from the airport. She is pretty seriously injured." she pause and took a deep breath. "Owen, it's Cristina."

Owen took off running down the hall towards her room as Teddy followed trying to update him with all the information she had. As the doors of the exam room flew open everyone stopped and looked at Owen. He stared at his wife laying on the bed unconscious, monitors screaming in every corner of the room.

"Hunt you don't need to be in here," Derek said. "We are taking her to ct and ultrasound. We will update you when we know more."

Owen did not move. He just stood there unable to move, unable to speak. Derek moved quietly over to him. "Owen, let us take care of her. You can't do this right now." "I am not leaving her." he said quietly. "Owen she has some internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. We need to get a chest tube in and get her to the OR. You don't need to see her go through this." Derek said. "I said I am not leaving." Owen replied. Derek took a deep breath. He had been in Owen's shoes before. He remembered back to Meredith's near death experience. He remembered how helpless he felt and how all he wanted to do was to be near her. "Derek, I will stay out of the way. I just need to be near her. She's my wife. I love her." As he spoke tears filled his eyes and his voice began to break. Derek nodded his head and gave Owen's shoulder a squeeze.

They quickly began to move Cristina to the OR. Dr. Bailey placed an or nurse outside the door and locked the gallery. "No one is allowed in here. This is not a show. No residents or med students allowed. If anyone argues with you tell them they can take it up with me after surgery." Bailey said.

As the other surgeons scrubbed in for the surgery Dr Hunt made his way over to the OR table. He rubbed Cristina's small hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I am so sorry," he whispered. "I love you. Please don't leave me." A hot tear ran down his cheek. "Get it together or you will be kicked out of here," he thought to himself.

As the other doctors made there way into the OR to began the surgery Owen backed up against the wall. He had to remind himself over and over to take deep breaths in and out. For two hours he stood and watched his coworkers operate on his wife. Every time the monitors would start to scream it took all he had to stay against the wall and breath. Finally, Dr. Webber began to close Cristina. "Owen she is stable for now but we are going to have to keep a close eye on her for the next 24 hours." Webber said. Owen shook his indicating he understood and quietly began to follow them to the ICU.

Once they had her settled in the ICU he pulled a chair over next to her bed. As he picked up her hand he could no longer fight all the tears he had been holding back since he heard Mrs. Rubenstein's words. He laid his head down on the bed next to her hand and sobbed.

"You have no right!" The person he had been waiting to face was here. He turned around to see Meredith standing in the door way. "You need to get out of here. After everything you did to her do you really think she wants to see your face when she wakes up from this accident. NO!" Meredith yelled. Owen took a deep breath. Although those exact thoughts had crossed his mind earlier it hurt to hear them. "Get out!" Meredith yelled at him as she pushed him out of the way and took his place next to Cristina's bedside.

He slowly backed out of the small ICU room and leaned quietly against the nurses desk. Teddy quietly walked up next to him and handed him a cup of coffee. He looked at her and wondered if she would be the next one to give him a speech. "I am so sorry Owen. I have been such a jerk the last few months. It was my idea for Cristina to operate on Henry. If you had come and told me Henry died we would have lost 2 patients that day instead of one. I am sorry it took me seeing you hurt with your wife being the patient in the bed to see what kind of situation I put you in." "Don't worry about it." Owen said. "I know you were grieving. I tell you what you can pay me back by taking care of my wife...and keeping me posted since this is probably as close as I am going to get to her as long as Meredith is here." Teddy smiled and nodded rubbing his back as he took a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly Cristina started moving in the bed. "Dr Altman!" Meredith called out. "She is awake! She is fighting the tube!" Teddy ran into the room. It took all the restraint Owen could practice not to follow her. What if Meredith was right? He should just stay back and watch from a distance. Bailey, Derek and Webber joined him at the desk as they watched from a distance to see how she was doing.

"Cristina, I am here... talk to me," Meredith said as their eyes locked. Cristina looked around the room and then back at Meredith. "Owen," Cristina whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek. Meredith looked at Teddy with shock in her eyes. Surely she was not asking for her cheating husband over her person. "Owen's right outside the door at the desk Cristina. We will get him for you just try to relax." Teddy reassured her. Teddy walked around the bed and took a hold of Meredith's arm. "She wants her husband." she said. She guided Meredith out of the room as she eyed the crowd of doctors that had now gathered at the desk. "Owen, she is asking for you." Teddy said.

Owen rushed to Cristina's bedside and grabbed her hand. "Hey there." he whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him. Tears began to flood her eyes. "I am so sorry." she cried. "Ssshhh. It's ok you have nothing to be sorry for. You were in an accident but you are going to be ok I promise." She shook her head. She was tired and hurting. He saw the pain in her eyes. "It's ok. Just close your eyes and rest. We will talk later. I am not going anywhere. I am going to sit right here and hold your hand." "Promise?" she asked quietly. "I promise." he said as he gave her kiss.

She dozed back of to sleep and Owen breathed a sigh of relief. It felt as though for the first time in weeks a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She wanted him there. There was still a lot to work through but it was a start. Her quiet whisper had also made one thing very clear to all of the doctors standing around that desk... including Meredith. Owen Hunt was her person.

He had fallen asleep in the chair holding her hand. His eyes popped open at the first sound of noise. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." she said. "No no you are fine. How are you feeling?" "Ugh... like I was in a plane crash." she smiled. "I am hurting but more than that I am ready to sit up." "Well I can help with that!" He was glad to be able to help her however he could. He leaned over the top of her bed. "Alright put your arms around my neck." he instructed. She wrapped her arms around him and he gently lifted her up in the bed. "Ouch," he heard her whisper under her breath. He stopped and looked straight into her eyes. "It's ok." she said. 'I know moving is going to hurt." He nodded his head but he hated the thought of her being in pain.

They sat in silence for several minutes. "So how did your interview go?" he asked. He was not sure this is where he wanted the conversation to go but he didn't know what else to talk about. "It went really good. They like me and basically told me the position is mine if I want it." she said. He looked down at his hands. "So, are you going to take it?" He held his breath as he waited for her answer. "I don't know." she answered him. He could feel his heart breaking. "It depends on if you offer me a job here." He looked up and directly into her eyes. "Would you stay here? I mean after everything...because you have a position here if you want it."

"Owen, we have both made mistakes and have hurt each other. But one thing I realized as the plane was crashing was that if I don't have you... surgery doesn't matter. I am just a walking ghost like I have been the last three weeks. I don't know where we start, but I am not ready to give up on us. I need you." Owen felt like his heart could burst. "Cristina Yang, I love you. You are the only woman I have ever loved and the only woman I will ever love. We will get through this... somehow."

Over the next several weeks Owen took a leave of absence as chief so that he could stay with Cristina and help her heal. It allowed them plenty of opportunities to talk and reconnect. They even met with Dr. Wyatt for a few seasons. She gave them questions to go through and answer together so that they could come to a common ground on their relationship.

A month to the day after the plane accident Cristina walked into SGMW hospital dressed in blue attending scrubs. Her physical wounds had healed while at the same time her marriage was healed. She could not imagine being any happier.

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction. I am thinking about a second chapter... a glimpse into their lives a year from now. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since the plane crash. A year since they began to rebuild there marriage. So much can happen in a year.

Cristina was at home resting on the couch. As she placed her hands on her very round baby bump she began to recall the details of the past year.

First came the sessions with Dr. Wyatt. She had given them several questions to answer. One of the hardest questions for her had been why did she not want children. Of course her first answer had been because she was a surgeon first. Dr Wyatt pushed her to examine why she was putting her career above everything else in her life.

It was very hard to face the past but that is exactly what she had to do. Why did she put her career first... because it would never leave her. All of the male figures in her life had deserted her. Her beloved father who had promised to always take care of her and walk her down the isle had left her when she was only nine. She had put all of her focus on her studies as she had completed her PhD and MD. Then she met Dr. Burke. She thought... she thought she loved him. She was even going to consider having a baby with him... but he wanted to change her. Plus he left her at the alter. No wonder she didn't want to have a baby. She did not want to be left to have to try to juggle a career and raise a child by herself.

Once Owen saw the pain in her past he couldn't blame her for not wanting children. He told her that he would give up his family dream for her... but that made her realize something. He loved her. He did not want to change her into something she wasn't. He would not ask her to give up her career. He would stand by her and support her through the journey.

One night as they laid in bed she asked him what the family he dreamed of as a child looked like. He said he always pictured himself married with a beautiful wife and one or two children. He smiled at her and said "Don't worry... I got the married and beautiful wife part... that is the most important." She took a deep breath thinking carefully how she wanted to say this. "Owen, do you promise you will never leave me...and you love me for who I am?" "Of course I love you for who you are and I will never leave you." "Then I have a proposition." she replied. "I don't want us to "try" to have a baby... but if it happens it happens. As long as you promise to always be there... and that I still get in on all the awesome surgeries." The smile that came across Owen Hunt's face was priceless. "I promise... now can we start practicing... cause practice makes perfect."

A month later she spent what felt like the longest three minutes of her life waiting to look at a stick in their bathroom. She was surprised at how excited she had been to see the plus sign. To tell Owen she had taped a strip of paper that said daddy across chief of surgery desk plaque. He spent the next few months holding her hair and rubbing her back as morning sickness hit her hard. They both really enjoyed the second trimester as the increase in hormones combined with the disappearance of morning sickness brought a lot of heat to their bedroom. He beamed with pride as they left the anatomy scan and found out that the baby she was carrying was a little boy. Later that evening they had laid in bed discussing names. He turned to her and asked, "What was your father name?" "Charles Yang... why?" she replied. "How does Charles Owen Hunt sound to you... we can call him Charlie." She had no words but only smiled at him as tears ran down her cheek. She knew right then that she had not made the wrong decision to have this baby with her person.

A nice strong kick from the baby brought Cristina back to the present. She glanced at the clock and realized how late it was getting. Almost as if he heard her thoughts her phone buzzed. _Cristina there has been a three car accident with multiple injuries. I promise I will be home as soon as I can. Page me 911 if you need anything._ She just smiled. She knew he hated leaving her alone these past few days but she really was fine. She went to the kitchen and placed cereal bowls spoons and the cereal on the table. At least that would be ready for them to eat when he finally was able to get home. Then she decided to take a nap on the couch. She knew she needed all the sleep she could get because in a few days someone else would dictate her sleep schedule.

She had only been asleep about an hour when she woke up with a sharp pain across her abdomen. It didn't last long... only about thirty seconds. Braxton hicks she thought. Just as she began to doze off another pain. "No no no," she said to her stomach. "We cant do this tonight. He has been at work all day and he will be exhausted and we all need a good nights sleep first... ok." She sat up and looked at the clock as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the firehouse. "Hey," she said as he reached the top. "Hey" he replied. She could tell by the look in his face that it had not been a good night. He came and set down beside her and put his arms around her. "How did it go?" she asked. "We lost 3 but the other 4 should make full recoveries." "Sorry," she whispered. "Hey are you hungry. There is cereal on the table." "Nah, lets just go to bed... I am exhausted." he replied.

As they crawled into bed Cristina wondered how she was going to manage laying still when pains racked her body every 5 minutes. She just decided she would have to make herself... he needed some sleep. However, it didn't take him long to notice that she could not get comfortable. "Do you need another pillow?" he asked. "No I am fine you just get some sleep." she replied. As they laid side by side he slipped his arm around her holding her close. That is when he felt it. Her stomach went rock hard and he could feel a change in her breathing. "Cristina are you ok?" he questioned. "I am fine." she said... knowing he knew better. A few minutes later another contraction hit her hard. They were coming closer and harder and she began to question if she was ready for this. "Cristina," he said as he sat up. "Stop trying to hide that you are in labor. How far apart are the contractions." "No you need to sleep I am fine." she said "Cristina, look at me. I couldn't sleep now if I tried. How far apart are the contractions?" "Three to four minutes," she whispered. "Alright, lets go. Time to head to the hospital." he said as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his jeans. "Wait! I don't think I am ready to do this!" she said. He could see the fear in her eyes. He went around to her side of the bed, stood her up and pulled her close. "Yes you are and I will be right here with you the whole time." The tone of his voice was comforting and as she looked into his deep blue eyes she knew he was right. It was a good thing they left when they did. As they made their way down the steps of the firehouse her water broke. Things began to speed up and Owen was very grateful they didn't live far from the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen quickly helped Cristina to the truck and they were on their way to the hospital. Neither spoke during the drive. Cristina sat with her eyes closed, focusing on breathing through the contractions that overtook her body every 3 minutes. Owen glanced nervously over at his wife as he reached out and wrapped his hand around hers. She was a very strong person. At the hospital they called her a robot. She almost never showed her physical or emotional pain. She was a badass surgeon but also a badass patient.

_Two days post plane crash and surgery_

_Owen sat next to Cristina's bed as Dr. Bailey made her way into the room for morning rounds. "Good morning Cristina. How are you feeling this morning?" Bailey asked. "I would be feeling much better if you would let me go home already. After all I have a doctor that has promised not to leave me alone and to monitor me." she grumbled as she glanced over at Owen. "I tell you what... you make 3 laps around the hall at one time today and I will let you go home." Bailey said. Bailey and Owen just smiled at each other. Cristina Yang had only started to stand by herself at the bedside just yesterday. The both new it would be almost impossible. "I will show them," she thought. Dr. Bailey scribbled a few progress notes in her chart. "Be back to check on you later." she said as she hurried out the door. "Whatever," Cristina muttered under her breath._

_Next thing Owen knew Cristina was pulling herself up to the side of the bed. "Alright lets get going on this walking crap. I am over this place." she said. "Hey hey slow down a minute." he said trying to catch up with her actions. "Cristina, you have to pace yourself. You just had major surgery two days ago. If you go run these three laps you are going to be in some serious pain." "Owen shut up!" she said harshly. Her words took him off guard. "I need you to believe in me. I need you to support me and I need you to push me through this. Not give me a crutch to fall back on. I need to get out of this hospital so that I can get back in here as a doctor and not as a patient." They sat in silence for a moment before Owen took a deep breath and reached out to grab her hand. "Ok, then lets go." he said. The first lap was slow as she adjusted to using her legs and moving again. When you have had major abdominal surgery it feels like everything inside you is shifting with every step. She sped up as she started her second lap. "She is one tough woman." Owen thought as he walked beside her, holding one hand while the other hand rested on her lower back offering her support. However, as they ended the second lap and began the third he noticed something change. She began to move slower and was breathing deeper. She stopped abruptly half way through the third lap. "I can't," she said with tears in her eyes. Owen's mind raced as he tried to decide how to handle the situation. If he said ok and got a wheel chair she would definitely be mad at him later. If he pushed her he was worried he could put to much strain on her body. "Be her person," he thought to himself. He tried not to over analyze the situation and think about what she would really want him to do. He moved to where he stood directly in front of her and allowed her to lean on him for a moment. "Cristina look at me. You can do this. I know it is hard and it hurts but you are half a lap from freedom from this hospital. I am not going to be your crutch. Now tell me what you need me to do to help you get through this last little bit." Cristina blinked back her tears. It was exactly what she needed to hear. "Just keep me close to you," she whispered. He took his place back beside her and stood as close as he could. Together they took small slow steps until they were finally back at her bedside. "I am proud of you," he said as she sat back down on the bed. A few hours later Dr. Bailey was back signing discharge papers and giving instructions to Owen._

He pulled into a parking space and hurried around to the other side of the truck to help her out. As they began to approach the hospital she stopped by a bench. She took a deep breath as she starred at the hospital. "Another contraction?" Owen asked. She silently shook her head no. He knew this would happen at some point. "Cristina, you are still going to be the same person once this baby is born. You are still going to be a rock star surgeon... but you are also going to be a rock star mom. You are a very talented woman with a big heart. You will be very successful at both things." They stood in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "You ready to go now?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Cristina," he said trying not to become impatient. "Contraction," she said as she took a deep breath. "Ok sorry," he replied. "You are doing great just keep breathing." Once the contraction ended they made their way quickly into the hospital and up to OB, hoping they wouldn't be spotted.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristina changed into a hospital gown as Owen signed some paperwork. "I paged the on call doctor. He should be in soon." the nurse said as she left the room. Owen nodded as he helped Cristina into the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked. He hated being the family member and not the doctor in charge. "Honestly... I think this hurts more than the icicle... or the surgery pain." she said. She no sooner got the words out of her mouth before another contraction started. She tightened the grip on his hand. "I'm sorry. They will be here soon to check you and we will work on getting that epidural." he replied.

As another contraction was ending they heard a soft knock at the door. "Hi, I am Dr. Karev. I am covering for Dr. Timothy... Cristina... Owen. I am so sorry I had no clue it was you. I will see if they can page someone else." Alex said as he turned to leave. "No Alex." Cristina replied quickly. Alex and Owen looked at each other very confused. "If Dr. Timothy can't be here there is no one else I would want delivering this baby. You may be evil spawn but you are a smart evil spawn... and you care about your patients. Plus I can't have you off running your mouth about me being in labor." Alex looked to Owen for his approval. "You heard her," Owen said smiling at Alex. "Now hurry up and check her and see if we are ready to get this epidural... please."

Alex worked quickly checking Cristina. "Baby's heartbeat looks great. You are 7 cm and 80 percent effaced. You are progressing really well. Do you want the epidural now?" "Hell yes!" Cristina shrieked as another contraction began. "Alex, page Ben for the epidural and also page Dr. Bailey for me please." Owen replied he rubbed Cristina's arm. "Sure thing." Alex replied as he hurried out of the room. "Relief is on the way. Just hang in there." Owen tried to reassure her, but he felt completely helpless in the situation.

Within 5 minutes Ben and Bailey arrived to Cristina's room. Ben began to ask Cristina some questions so that he could fill out the epidural paperwork while Owen pulled Bailey off to the side. "Bailey, I need you to cover for me for a little while. I also need you to run crowd control for us. No one in this room except for you, Ben, or Alex. She doesn't need an audience for this." "No problem chief." Bailey replied. "Alright we are ready to get started on this epidural." Ben announced. "Cristina, you need to sit up on the side of the bed. We are going to put a pillow in your lap for you to lean on and you just rest your head on Owen's chest. Owen you stand in front of her and just keep your hands right here on her shoulders so she doesn't move." As Ben and Bailey helped them into the correct position, Owen breathed a sigh of relief. They were both doctors. The knew the procedure and could both place an epidural in their sleep. However right now all that knowledge was gone. His wife was in pain and he just wanted them to take that pain away.

Owen caught a glimpse of Cristina before she laid her head down on his chest. "You ok?" he asked as he held onto her shoulders. "Just a little nervous." she responded quietly. "It's ok," he whispered. "Ben will talk you through the whole thing." He looked at Ben who nodded his head in agreement. "Ok Cristina," Ben started. "First I am just going to feel your back to determine placement. Now we are going to clean the area... this is going to be a little cold." Cristina took a deep breath in as another contraction started. It felt 10 times worse to be sitting up. "Your doing fine honey." Bailey reassured her. Once the contraction ended Ben continued with the procedure. "I am going to give you the local now. Big bee sting on the count of three. 1 2 3." Cristina grabbed Owen's shirt as the medicine went in. "Big bee sting my ass. I won't every use that analogy again." she thought to herself. "Alright time for the big needle and I will place the epidural catheter. You may feel some pressure or a tingle go down your legs. I just need you to hold really still." Ben reminded her. "Ouch" she cried under her breath. "Cristina, what is it. Do you need more local?" Bailey asked as she moved closer to the bed. Tears streamed down her face. Owen could feel the dampness on the front of his shirt. "It's a contraction. Owen I need to lay down." "You can't right now Cristina. He is in the middle of the procedure. Just hang on." Owen replied. "Owen please," she begged. He glanced from Ben to Bailey not knowing what to do. Bailey moved in close to them and took over keeping her shoulders steady. Owen knelt down in front of her to where her face was only inches from his. He took her hands in both of his as he looked into her eyes. "It hurts." she cried. "Ssshhh. I know. Just squeeze my hands you are doing great. It is almost over then you can lay down and the pain will go away. Just look at me and breath. In and out deep breaths." He remained in that position, breathing with her until the epidural was in place. Ben and Bailey helped her lay back in bed. Bailey patted Owen on the back as he took his place by her bedside. "She will get some relief soon."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 30 minutes since the epidural had been placed and Cristina had yet to experience any relief. As Alex, Ben and Bailey stood in the corner discussing options Cristina struggled to maintain a sense of control of the situation. She did not want to loose it in front of her coworkers, she had a reputation to maintain. She wished the others would get out of her room. Owen knew how to support her and keep her focused and he was the only person she wanted there at that moment. As she closed her eyes between contractions she thought about the night she had been discharged from the hospital after surgery.

_The drive home had been in silence. He slowly helped her out of the truck to the bottom of the stairwell of the firehouse. _

"_The stairs might be a bit much for you. Do you need me..."_

"_No." she quickly cut him off. "I will be fine. It will be good exercise for me."_

_He was concerned she was doing to much and stayed very close as they made their way to the top of the stairs. By the time they reached the top she was regretting her decision. She was in pain and was beginning to feel nauseated. _

"_Are you ok." he asked. She did not answer him but instead made her way straight to the bathroom. He followed behind her at a distance. This was a very awkward time for both of them. The last time they had been at home together Owen had shared the details of his affair and the night ended with packing a bag and leaving. He found her in the bathroom floor leaning over the toilet. _

"_Cristina," he said gently. She could not look him in the eyes. She was fighting with everything she had to keep from losing what little dinner she had managed to force down so she could leave the hospital. "Here lets see if this helps." He turned on the shower as he helped her to her feet. "Do you want me to help you?" he asked._

_"No I am fine." she replied. She knew he had no bad intentions but the situation was just awkward. _

_"Ok. I am going to sit right here by the door. If you need me just yell." he told her. She nodded her head in agreement. While in the shower she began to make a mental list of all the times he had been right there to take care of her. The icicle, when she had to pick solo surgery, when she missed her dad, coming back in the building with a mad gunman on the loose to check on her, supporting her when she was ready to quit her career, holding her hand during the abortion, and now taking care of her after surgery. He always was placing her first. As she stepped out of the shower he was there waiting with a towel. He helped her wrap up in the towel and led her out into their bedroom. He helped her change into clothes without saying a word._

_ "You probably should get some rest. Lets get you settled in." he said softly. He fixed her pillow and tucked her in under the covers. "Alright, I will be on the couch if you need me." he said as he dimmed the lights. _

_As she laid under the covers she longed for his arms around her. She could not seem to relax enough to rest. He knew how to make her feel safe and comfortable without saying a word. "Owen," she called out after a few minutes. He came running to her side. "Do you think you could lay here with me for a minute?" she asked quietly._

_ "Sure," he said with a small smile. He crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her close. As he rubbed her arm she could feel his breath against her neck. Her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out and she began getting very sleepy. He was her rock. There was now no doubt in her mind that he was her person. _

"Ugh," Cristina cried out as another contraction hit. They were now less than 2 minutes apart. "What is the plan Karev?" Owen barked. He was getting frustrated with the situation. Her pain was supposed to be gone and no one seemed to be doing anything about it. "I will check her when this contraction is over and if we have time they can retry the epidural." Alex said. He had to admit he did not like seeing his friend in such pain, and he could tell Owen was getting impatient which made him nervous.

Everyone held their breath as Alex checked her. "Cristina, you are 10 cm and 100 percent effaced and the baby's head is really close. We can't redo the epidural but you shouldn't have to push long."

"No!" Cristina said harshly. "I won't push just do the epidural."

"Cristina, it's to late. Now honey I know this hurts but you can do this. Lets get you sitting up." Bailey encouraged her.

"Owen, please make it stop." Cristina pleaded. Her words made his heart hurt but he knew what had to be done.

"Ok." he replied. "Fastest way to make this stop is to get you pushing." He helped her sit up, slid one hand behind her back, and took a firm grip of her hand. "You can do this. Just listen to Alex and it is going to be over soon." She stared into his dark blue eyes as she took a deep breath and choked the tears that threatening to over take her.

"Alright Cristina, next contraction take a deep breath and push." Alex instructed. Only Alex spoke as the next contraction started. He quietly counted for her, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good again. 1, 2, 3..."

Between contractions Owen wiped the loose hair from around her face. "Your doing great almost there." he whispered in her ear as she began to push again.

"1, 2, 3, 4, good Cristina baby's head is crowning. Keep going, again." Alex said. He motioned for Owen to look. As Owen saw the very top of their baby's head he felt his heart began to race. He was about to become a father and his dream family would be complete.

"I can't." Cristina said as she sat back. "Keep going baby." Owen whispered. "No! I can't do this. It hurts. I am done!" she yelled. She wiggled her hand free from his and grabbed the rail of the bed. He could since the panic that was taking over her.

"Ok...ok." he replied. He slid his hand between the bed rail and her hand while he pulled her close with his other arm. As he did she nestled her head into his neck in an attempt to hide her tears from the others in the room. He guided her hand down until her fingers touched the top of the baby's head and her heard her breath catch. "You are so close. Just a couple of more pushes and you can hold him in your arms. You are his only person right now and he needs you to push. You can do this." He placed a kiss against her cheek as she grabbed his hand and sat up to push again.

"Alright Cristina... this is it big push." Alex instructed. "Shut up!" Cristina said. She found his voice very annoying. Owen smiled at Alex and took over the job of giving directions.

"Push Cristina." Owen said firmly. She had a death grip on his hand she she bared down. "That's it. Your doing it." Cristina could hear the excitement building in his voice. "Ok stop take a deep breath. Let Alex suction his mouth and nose." "Oooww" Cristina mumbled. "Alright last push." Owen instructed. As she pushed Cristina felt Bailey lay a blanket over her stomach and within seconds Alex laid the baby on the blanket.

Cristina looked up at Owen whose eyes were full of tears. "He's here." she whispered as she tried to catch her breath. "Hey there Charlie." Owen said as he helped dry his son off. As Cristina looked between her husband and her son she realized how much this little baby already meant to her. Why in the world did she ever want to push this kind of love and joy away?

**Do you want this story to continue through them taking the baby home? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_They sat in silence as the drove home from Dr. Wyatt's office. Her challenge to them for the week was going to be the hardest one yet. They had to talk through the abortion… beginning to end. Owen was scared this was going to push her away. Cristina was scared this would bring back up to much pain for him and didn't want to risk him landing in the arms of another woman again. Thank goodness Dr. Wyatt had provided them some questions to answer to make the process easier. _

_After dinner they settled down on the couch. "Cristina, are you ready to look at these question?" Owen asked as he unfolded and refolded the paper. She felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. "Ok." she answered reluctantly._

"_Question one is for Cristina." Owen read. "Why did you refuse to even discuss the possibility of continuing this pregnancy with Owen?"_

_Cristina sat in silence for a few moments before she would look at Owen. "I know you wanted kids. I know you wanted me to have the baby, but I know that I didn't want to have a baby. I just felt like why should we entertain an idea that wasn't going to happen. It isn't that I don't love you… I am just not mother material. I am a surgeon." Owen did not take his eyes of the paper in front of him. Now it was his turn._

"_Owen, why did you go with Cristina to the abortion? You held her hand and supported her. Why? How were you feeling?" Cristina was interested in hearing his response. "I love you. That is why I went with you. I did not want you to resent our child, or me and our marriage. We went through so much to get to that point. I didn't want to loose what we had built. That doesn't mean that holding you hand during that procedure didn't break my heart. When the doctor asked if you were sure that is what you wanted… you hesitated before you said yes. You don't see your potential. I watch you with Zola and I see what a great mother you could be. You didn't consider me in the decision Cristina. That baby was half me and after the abortion I was grieving. You didn't see me."_

The conversation played through her mind as she looked down at the tiny baby lying on her chest. He had her dark hair and olive complexion but Owen's big blue eyes and perfect little mouth. Owen was sitting on the bed next to her watching his son in amazement.

"I'm sorry," Cristina whispered. Owen shifted his gaze to his wife. "For what?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry Charlie doesn't have a big brother or sister. I'm sorry I took that away from our family. I can't undo my actions from the past, but I needed to finally tell you I'm sorry." Owen leaned over and gave his wife a passionate kiss.

"Mistakes are how we learn… remember. We got a second chance and he is perfect." Owen smiled. Charlie let out a little sigh, catching both of his parent's attention. "I think he is tired." Owen said. "I know you have to be exhausted too. Lets catch a nap before we get swarmed with company."


	7. Chapter 7

Owen sat rocking his son while Cristina took a short nap. His son… he still could not believe that his little family had grown. Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door. "Who in the world could that be?" he thought.

"Owen, sorry to bother you." It was Dr. Webber. "There has been a school bus crash. We are expecting around 15 injured students to be brought in. I hate to take you away from your son but we are going to need your help on this one."

Owen took a deep breath. If it had been his child on the bus he would want all hands on deck. In that instant he understood why parents reacted the way they did when their children were in the ER. Owen walked over to a sleeping Cristina and gently rubbed her arm. "Cristina, I hate to wake you but Webber just came and told me there has been a school bus crash. They are expecting about 15 injuries and need me to come down and help. I promise I will be back just as soon as things settle down." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his son's head and whispered "Charlie, please be good for mommy and let her get some sleep. I love you little man" He leaned in and gave Cristina a soft kiss. "I love you too Mommy." he smiled.

As Cristina watched her husband walk out the door she began to speculate about what kind of injuries they would be seeing. The old Cristina would have been the first one in the ambulance bay. However, as she looked down at the little baby in her arms she felt happy and content. She was still a surgeon but now she was a mommy. She was content to let the others handle the excitement for the moment; she was going to enjoy her new baby…her new family. Cristina thought back to one of the sessions with Dr. Wyatt.

"_I want both of you to tell me a little bit about your family." Dr Wyatt said. "Owen you start." As Owen described moments of his childhood Cristina became very jealous. Owen's mother sounded like a dream. Homemade breakfast on the table before school and always there to put the Band-Aid on your knee when you fell of your bike or take care of you when you were sick. All his friends loved his mom and she acted as a momma to all of them. No wonder Owen hesitated to tell her he was back from Iraq. It was very clear in his description of his mother that he was a momma's boy. As Owen described his father there was a deep feeling of respect. Owen looked up to his father. He commented on his father's dedication to his family, his discipline in love, and the bed time stories he read to his children every night. He was a very active part in the lives of the Hunt children. Owen's father had died unexpectedly while Owen was off fighting in Iraq. Cristina could see the tears in his eyes as he talked about the day of his father's funeral and how he never got to tell his father goodbye. _

"_These are his expectations of family." Cristina thought as Owen talked. She began to feel very inadequate because her experience had been so different. Next it was her turn. She spoke of her father's death and how her mother pushed her away in the years following. Cristina was left to love and nurture herself. Her mother was never satisfied with Cristina's accomplishments. Her step-father was nice to her but he didn't love her like her father. Cristina was alone in the world… she had no family. Meredith Grey was the closest thing she had. She was like a sister to her… and Alex was like the annoying brother. Then she met Owen. He loved her in a completely new way… a way she still did not completely comprehend. _

_As they ended their session Dr. Wyatt pulled Owen off to the side. "I want you hold tight and dig deep with her. When you ask her about her family she starts when her father died. Her father was obviously very important to her and for some reason she is blocking those memories… probably because of how deeply she misses him. See if you can get her to share her experiences with her father with you."_

_Later that night Owen sat down on the couch with a large photo album. "Where did you get that?" Cristina asked. _

"_I found it under our bed… on your side. Cristina, I see you get this out and look at it when you think no one is looking. I am your husband. I love you and I want you to share your life with me. I haven't looked in it… but I would like you to show it to me.." He placed the book in her lap and set down next to her. Owen ran his fingers through her hair and then turned her face where she was looking at him. There were tears in her eyes. "It's ok." he told her. "I miss my dad too. I know it is hard to talk about them but you deserve to get to enjoy these good memories. I want to enjoy them with you."_

_Cristina slid next to Owen and he placed his arms around her. When she opened the album she pointed to the first picture. "This was the day I was born. My dad always said this is the day his heart grew three sizes." she smiled. "Before I was born he claims he was a grinch." Owen smiled at Cristina. He knew this was hard but also therapeutic. "This is while I was still in the hospital. My dad was the director of finances for the hospital. He wanted me to see where he spent most of his days… so I took a little field trip and got a tour of the hospital."_

_The couple spent over two hours looking through the photo album. There was laughter and there were tears as they reminisced over Cristina's childhood and memories with her father. As they crawled into bed Cristina whispered a soft "thank you" into Owen's ear. She slept better that night than she had in a long time. _

Cristina was just finishing up feeding Charlie when Owen returned. Owen picked up his son for a quick snuggle and then turned to face Cristina. "Hey you want to take a short walk?" he asked her. "Um sure that is fine. Where are we going?" she replied. "I think Charlie needs to take a tour of where Daddy and Mommy work… don't you…. at least my office and maybe a quick trip to an empty OR." Owen said smiling. Cristina smiled and nodded her head in agreement. He was a wonderful son, soldier, husband and now daddy. Charlie was going to be one lucky little boy.


End file.
